Maybe You Had Her, Maybe You Lost Her to Another
by JameronLoganica2012
Summary: A Ron and Hermione AU story
1. Summary

Ron Weasley hates Hogwartsn all-american boy Viktor Krum. For one and one reason only. Viktor has something he wants: Hermione Granger. He still wants her even though she left the trio. Now the trio is Harry, Ron and Pauline (her twin). The reasons he still wants her is because he has had a crush on her since 1st yr. and he knows Krum cheats on her with Cho Chang. After a cofrantation will he forgive her for leaving and win her back or will he willingly lose her?

It jumps a couple of views but mostly Ron's point of view.


	2. What I've Done

Ron's p.o.v:

"God she's so beautiful!" Harry said to Pauline and me.

"Yeah she is. Absolutly breathtaking." I said while watching her laugh at a joke her boyfriend Viktor Krum said.

"Yeah but I think the popularity went to her head!" Pauline (hermioe's twin/harry's girl) said still mad at Hermione for blowing us off for Krum, popularity and fame.

Flashback:

_" 'Mione come on. This isn't like you. Are you really willing to give us up for him and eveything else." Harry asked her._

_"Yeah, I am. So if you have a problem with it then piss off!" Hermione said._

_She turned around and walked off out of our lives. Never to talk to us again._

End of flashback

"I miss you 'Mione!" I told myself.

Harry's p.o.v:

"Yep! There he goes again with that "I miss you 'Mione" look." I said to myself.

Hermione's p.o.v:

"Do you have to keep looking at me like that Ron?! I miss you to but still! Just stop!" I told myslf even though I knew that I wanted him to keep looking at me like that.

"Come on Viktor. Let's go." I told my boyfriend.

That evening  
Ron's p.o.v:

"I miss having you around Ronald." Hermione told me.

"Oh. So it's Ronald now, huh?" I said mad.

"Well maybe you call me it to make youself feel higher that us. Then again maybe you call me it to keep your "new friends" from getting annoyed with you. No wait, maybe you call me it keep your dazzling, all american down to earth of a god boyfriend Krum happy." I said turning my back to her and walking up the stairs and it wasn't until I get all the way to the top of the stairs I heard her respond.

"You know nothing about him!" she screamed at me and I just knew ten to one she did that hand going down diagnolly like she did when we had that big fight at the Yule Ball.

I turn around a little just in time to see her turn around and face the fire.

"Oh but I do know him. I know alot about him 'Mione. More than you think. More than even "you" know!" I said in a teasing but harsh voice.

I see her turn around and look at me.

(In their minds):

"Hermione"

"Ron"

(Out of their heads):

"Oh by the way Hermione." I spat at her.

"I don't miss you. Never did. And i'm not about to start. Good-night and good-bye." I spat at her so harshly even I could feel both of our hears break.

I turn the corner and pushed myself up against the wall.

(In Ron's head):

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my freaking god. Why? Why? Why did I have to add in that last part."

(Out of his head):

And the sound I heard next was just like the sound my heart made. It was a scream. A scream full of pain and hurt. And that's when I hear to doors open. It was Harry and Ginny.


	3. Harry and Ginny's pov

Harry's p.o.v:

I was sleeping with the memories about me and Hermione playing.

Year 1:

_"Hermione" I said as she through her arms around me._

_"Harry - you are a great wizardy. You really are!" she told me._

_"But I'm not as good as you." I told her embarrassed._

_She finally removed her hands from my neck._

_"Hum. Me! Books and cleverness! The are alot more important things. Like friendship and bravery. And Harry just be careful." Hermione told me._

_Year 3:_

_"I hope you don't mean yourselfs" she told Malfoy and his gang._

_"How dare you talk to me. You filthy litte mudblood." he said to her._

_Now I was ticked off. I started throwing snowballs at him. Hermione laughed while Ron looked scared. So I lifted up the strings on his hat. He got scared even more._

_"Harry" Hermione said still laughing as I took my invisibility cloak off._

_Year 4_

_"Please, don't ask me to say it again. Hagrid's looking for you!" Hermione told me._

_"Well, you can Ronald-" I began to say._

_"I'm not an owl!" she said turning around with anger written on her face and in her voice._

_"Harry, you told me you figured the egg out weeks ago. The task is two days from now." Hermione said mad but relaxed._

_"Really? I had no idea." he said back sarcasticly._

_"You are trying to figure this egg out aren't you?" she asked with her face conserned and eyes scared._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" he ask looking at her._

_"It just means these tasks are designed to test you... _

_..in the most brutal way. They're almost cruel." she said reminding him._

_"And um..."_

_Goes over to the right side of him and leans on the hand on the bridge._

"_I'm scared for got by the dragons mostly on nerve. I'm not sure it's going to be enough this time." she said scared._

_Year 5:_

"_I'll go. You guys stay here." he says as he bends down._

_She tugs on his shirt as she bends down as well with Ron on my right._

"_When are you going to get it through your head? We're in this together!" she told him believing in every word she said._

"_TELL HER HARRY!" she screamed at him._

_Doroles Umbridge looking at her like she was going to kill her_

Ginny's p.o.v:

I sleeping and remembering what it used to be like with Hermione.

_"Haha. Very funny. I wish that Harry would like me but it ain't going to happen. So I am not going to wait around for him to finally notice me. And besides if he wants to go out with Cho than fine." I told her putting my books into my bag._

_"You would be surpised with Harry is, Ginny. Besides he broke up with her last year." Hermione told me._

_"What?" I said shocked._

_"Yep. It was right after Cho's friend was given the truth potion." she told me._

_"Wow. That's really gotta suck for him. Oh well that's Dean, so I gotta go." I said putting my bag over my shoulder getting up and walking over to Dean._

_"Well maybe if you two would pay more attention then you would realize that she's not a little girl anymore. And if she dates Dean, then it's none of your buisness." Hermione said winking at me._

_And me and her walk off to the girls dormitory._

_"You are a bitch Hermione. Leaving us three for that scumbag?" I yell at her._

_"How dare you?" she shouted me._

_"Because she's right. He is a scumbag. He didn't write you for a yr. 'Mione. And you are just going to go bhack with me. Besides he's to old for you still. If I didn't know any better I think you have already shagged him." Harry told her._

_"How can you even say that?" she shouted._

_"Hey, i'm only stating what I think." Harry said._

_We all three sigh._

_" 'Mione come on. This isn't like you. Are you really willing to give us up for him and eveything else." Harry asked her._

_"Yeah, I am. So if you have a problem with it then piss off!" Hermione said._

_She turned around and walked off out of our lives. Never to talk to us again._

No one's p.o.v:

Out of dreaming world. They hear the scream Hermione makes and jump out of bed with the other sitting right up in bed panting. We open the door as the same time. Harry looked at Ron who was sitting up against the wall with tears threatening to fall down his face and hitting the ground with his fist. They heard the muffled scream and crying again. Harry ran right behind Ginny down the steps into the common room. Hermione was crying and trying to muffle her screams of agony and pain. Harry looked at Ginny. And they both knew something had to of happened.

"How do we do this?" Ginny asked Harry.

He looks back at Hermione and feels very sorry for her. He knew for a fact that Hermione and Ginny would get into an arguement. But than agian he would have to resist the erge to yell at her if he talked to her.

"You go to Ron." he told her.

Harry walks up to Hermione who was sitting on the floor. She was still holding her hand over her mouth. He stuck is hand out in front of her.

"Let's go for a walk her Hermione." He told her.

She grabbed his hand and he led her out of the portait whole. While Ginny ran up the stairs to where Ron was. He was still on the ground against the wall bounding his head this time. She bends down to look at him. She grabbed his hand. He turns to look at her. His eyes were puffy. He had already let his tears go.

"What have I done?" he asked her.


	4. Deciding Who

Harry and Hermione: (Harry's p.o.v)

We walked for about 15 mins. She wasn't said a word and neither have I. Then I hear her mubble something.

"What?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry. You know for what I did! It wasn't right." Hermione said.

"Yeah it was." I said matter-of-factly.

"Everyone hates me don't they?" she asked with her head down.

"No. But they do want to know WHY, 'Mione." I said turning her around.

"Because Harry, he was with her!" Hermione said starting to cry.

"Her who?" I said not understanding.

"Lavender! Lavender "Slut" Brown!" Hermione said while crying hard.

"No!" I said shocked.

"Yes, Harry. I found them in bed together. I ain't lying when I say that I DO love Ron. But he broke my heart. How do I know that he loves me if he won't even come and tell me. Do you think for a moment that if Ron came up and told me he loved I wouldn't dump him?" she said.

I knew she was right. She would leave Krum. She knew about him cheating on her with Cho. Hell we bothed walked in on them in going at it. But I can understand when someone breaks your heart.

"It's okay 'Mione." I said pulling her into a hug letting her cry on my shoulder.

(An hour later)

I walked in through the portait whole carrying a sleeping Hermione only to find Paaline and Ron sitting on the couch. Ron goes to stand up.

"You stay right there Ronald! Pauline can you finish taking your sister to bed? I need to talk to Ron." I said with anger filling my voice.

Pauline carried Hermione to bed. I waited till she closed the door. I knew she was actually at the top of the steps but I don't care.

"So. How was Lavender in bed?" I asked him.

"How... How do you know abou that?" Ron asked shocked.

"Well I found out from a certain new friend of mine that she caught in bed with Lavender and that's why she left us for him!" I said getting more and more angry.

Ron looked like he felt bad. Which he should!

"Hermione didn't show up at midnight on New Years Eve night, Harry. Lavender had been putting the moves on me all night and I was mad. It was a bad decision." Ron said shaking his head and putting his hands up in defense.

"Malfoy and his gang were bullying her, Ron! Even I could vaulch for that! I was the on who beated them up. We were looking for you for an hour afterwards!" which was true.

"I didn't know that." Ron said in a hurt voice.

"Well, I'm going to let you know this Ron. Hermione said that if you came and told her that you loved it to her and showed her you do then she would dump Krum. She wants you but your broke her heart. So you might want to figure out what you want" I said before walking up the stairs and in to the boys dormitory.

(The Next Day)

"Hey guys." Hermione said from behind us.

She walked past us but waved. Me and Pauline waved back smiling. Ron just stared at her. She walked past her friends and up to Krum.

"Hey, babe." Krum said smiling.

Krum said putting his arms out for Hermione. She hugs him.

"MY beautiful girl!" Krum says as he picks her up and spins her around.

He laughs. Hermione laughs too. She looks over at Ron and I can see both of their eyes welling up with tears.

Hermione thinking:

"Why? Why Ron? Why won't you come after me? Why Ron? You have my heart, not Viktor, YOU!"

Me to Ron:

"Poor Hermione. I wish I could help her. Her heart is probably spliting right down the middle right now. She loves you Ron with all her heart and soul. Come on Ron. GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hermione thinking:

"Good-Bye Ron!"

Hermione and Krum start walking away. When it finally happened.

"No!" Ron said walking up to them.


	5. NO!

"What was that Weasel?" Krum said turning around.

"No. She is my beautiful girl." Ron said stopping infront of them.

Ron didn't even wait before capturing Hermione into kiss. The kiss became a passionate one. Hermione threw her arms around Ron neck. Ron wrapped his around her waist. They kissed for about 5 minutes before breaking apart.

"Hermione?" Krum said shocked.

"I'm sorry Viktor but I love Ron. We are finished. Now you can have Cho with you and don't have to sneek around on me." Hermione said putting one hand on her hip.

"Yeah Krum. Now leave these two alone." I said walking up to them with Pauline at my waist.

Krum walked off angry. The was a explosion of laughter. Then out of nowhere the was whistles, cheering, and clapping.

Everyone that was a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw cheered. Even the Professors joined in on it. Suprisingly Malfoy and his gang were clapping and cheering. We four also laughter.

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked him.

"Well I heard a heart needed to be mended." Ron said to her.

Hermione looked at me and I just smiled. The I kissed Pauline who happily kissed back.

"Well. Then I quess you heard right!" Hermione said before taking Ron's head and pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
